How is this real?
by Wolves368
Summary: Lillian Rose wakes up naked in a shed. She is cold and sad. The world is lonely to her now that she knows that she is a wolf and that her family hates her because she did something terrible. When she meets the Roth family she is taken in and she feels loved. Will she be forgiven by her family, will she see her family ever again and will she fall in love with Ryan?
1. Chapter 1

How is this real

**Declaimer: I do not own Shiver or it's Characters. I wish I did though but Lillian and Ryan are mine...**

Chapter 1:

My Awakening

The cold forest breeze was blowing into my face. My nose felt cold and my paws where freezing from the coldness of the water I had just ran through. The fur covering my body felt thin to the cold air. I was cold, colder than ever before...

That was the last memory I had of my other form but now I was in a shed in the middle of nowhere. Well it may not be nowhere I just don't know where I am right now. I don't know how I got here but I was naked. I can't remember anything. Only little fragments of the animal I once was and the day I had my last memory... Let's just say that last memory wasn't the best memory to keep of my family... I was suck a bitch to them. I was out...

Suddenly a light lit in the centre of my vision. I jumped at the sudden movement. It hurt my eyes. I quickly closed my eyes and looked away from the brightness. Without my control my breathing came ragged and growls started to escape my throat. I couldn't believe it. I was acting like a wolf again. I had to stop. I didn't want to change again. I would never want to change again. I opened my eyes to try and figure out why I was acting like this. Then I felt the cold breeze biting at my body. I slowly turned my head to the source of the coldness. Upon the sight I saw a man standing in the doorway. Tall, cute, Gold eyes and most of all shirtless. I couldn't believe my luck.  
"Oh god. Your new. Can you tell me what your name is?" The man asked in a soft, soothing voice.  
I couldn't talk I couldn't even move. I felt my bottom lips tremble and I quickly looked away from him. I heard him sign heavily and a foot made contact with the ground. My head quickly spun around to see him frozen in place. I knew he wouldn't hurt me but my body would relax. I tried with all my might to allow my body to calm down but it didn't.

He slowly took another step towards me. A deep growl escaped my lips. He froze again then he took another step.  
"Listen to me. Not the wolf. Me. Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." He said softly nodding his head  
I looked into his amber eyes and I knew that he was telling the absolute truth. I took in another deep breath as he took another step. He looked to me and frowned. I let all the air out in my lungs with in long sigh. I took my eyes off him as he slowly walked around the small room...

I never noticed how small the room was. It was only 4x4 meters maybe a little more but not much. The walls where made of tin and bare of any decorations. There was a heater in the far left corner but that was it. A couple of blankets too I noticed when the man picked one up and walked back towards me. I automatically stiffened again. He froze in mid stride. His eyes grew sorry and sad.  
"Look I'm not going to hurt you. You have to believe me." He said shifting his weight. "Please let me help. If I don't the wolf will take over."  
I quickly looked him in the eyes as he said the last 4 words. I didn't want the wolf to take over me. It was a completely different being then to what I was. It wasn't me. It was a monster.  
"Hay. I'm am not a monster." The man laughed pulling the blanket over my naked body

I looked to him surprised. How did he know.  
"I can sense your thoughts. Just like reading them but not really." He laughed  
I still had no idea why he had said that he wasn't a monster. He was just some lucky guy who found a woman lying naked in his shed.  
"Hay. I'm like you ok. You should count yourself lucky that I'm out in this weather to come and get you. You're been our for days." He whispered and laughed at the same time  
What four days, and how the hell did he know that I was here. Jeez. Some messed up life I have.

My bottom lip trembled again as I held back tears. I hated to cry in front of people but I hated not to cry when I needed to. He noticed me holding back tears and he took me into his arms.  
"It's ok. You can cry when ever you want." He whispered  
I looked him in the eyes then my hands hit my face. I started to cry and cry. My salty tears running down my cheeks like waterfalls. I hated crying cause I could never stop once I had started...

After around 30 minutes or more of pure crying I finally stopped. Good. I took my hands from my face and looked up to the man. He smiled weakly and slid my hair from my face. I smiled back and held back a cry of pain as I moved slightly.  
"Don't move. You could hurt yourself." The man cried putting a hand over my chest  
I smiled at him again and he frowned the most funny frown. I through my head back and laughed so hard. I finally stopped and looked up at him.  
"Ouch... Dude... Don't make me laugh... Like that..." I gasped through pain  
A smile crept to his face and that made me smile. Aw. Don't you hate that when someone has the most amazing smile that you just want to smile with them...

"We should go. My father, Sam, can help you... My mum can help you bathe too. You need it." He whispered putting a hand over my heart then sliding it down over my stomach. I winced as he found a really deep cut.  
"Sorry. We need to get you home." He said disappointed  
"It's kay. I know you won't hurt me..." I breathed as his hand slid slowly back up and out from underneath the blanket.  
"This will hurt ok." He breathed pulling me into his arms and lifting my body of the ground.  
I whimpered and stiffened. Pain struck my left leg and right arm. My stomach muscles where killing and my whole body hurt... Let's just say that.  
"Sorry." He whispered stroking my cheek  
"It's kay." I sighed  
I felt warm in his arms... Warmer then ever before...

We turned around and started to walk to the door...  
"Ok. You will tell me if your going to change. Won't you?" He questioned  
"Yes." I whispered closing my eyes  
He sighed and started to run out into the icy weather. The coldness bit at every bit of my uncovered skin. I shivered in his warm arms. That wasn't good.  
"Hold on. We're nearly there. Don't let her take over." He growled  
I took a deep breath as I could see a light coming closer through my closed eyes.  
"I'll be fine. Just hurry." I whispered  
He picked up his pace and then he yelled "Mother, Father" I knew I had made it. I had made it home...

The door was flung open and he ran in. He shivered and I was taken out of his arms...  
"Ryan. Get down the hall to the bathroom. We'll use the upstairs one." A mans voice yelled  
"Take... Care... O-of... Her." The man now named Ryan shivered and I heard him slowly walk away.  
I couldn't feel my feet, toes, legs, fingers, hands and arms. I felt nothing.  
"Miss. Miss. Can you open your eyes." The same mans voice said  
I groaned and slowly opened my eyes to the brightness of the room. It took me a minute to notice where we were. I noticed the tiles on the wall so that meant a bathroom or kitchen and seaming I could hear running water I think it was a bathroom.  
"I'm Sam Roth. The woman over there is Grace Roth my wife. She will take care of you ok dear." Sam said  
I slowly nodded my head and he was soon out if the bathroom. I looked to the lady and she looked no older then I was. She was beautiful and come to think of it that other man didn't really look that much older than I was and yet they hand a son the same age as I was.  
"We don't age." Grace said softy. "We're wolves. We don't age."  
My moth dropped at what she just said. Her eyes met mine and she smiled. She seemed quit nice.  
"We'll explain what is wrong after you have had a bathe and had some sleep. Ok." Grace said unrolling the blanket and lowering me into the bath. I screamed out in pain as the water soaked my wounds.  
"Miss it will be ok. I promise. After you have finished in here I will bandage those up for you." She said softly holding my shoulders keeping me in the bath. I moaned and looked up at her.  
"Sounds good. By the way the names Lillian, Lillian Rose." I said softly  
"Nice to meet you Lillian but I only wish it was under better circumstances." Grace said looking at the floor now obversely saddened for me.  
"Don't feel sad. Its not that bad." I sobbed  
"Let me guess you cry when others do." She chuckled  
I looked down into the now pink water and nodded.  
"It's ok. It's the same for me." She laughed  
I looked up at her surprised. I never would of taken her for the crying type.  
"I'm going to leave for a while. Wash yourself and call when you are ready to get out." She said kindly  
She got to her feet and opened the door and walked out I said "thank you Grace. For everything"  
She smiled and closed the door behind her.  
I felt loved and wanted. I doubt that the family I left behind would even want to see me again after what I did...

**Ok so there you have it folks Chapter 1 done. Please R&R. I'm am working on Chapter 2 and can't wait to post it...**  
**Wolves368 out... :D**


	2. Chapter 2

How is this real?

**I do not own the shiver series...**

Chapter 2:

**Who is she and what did she do?**

Grace's POV

I slowly started to walk away from the bathroom. I had left Lillian in there to soak and get all the blood off of her. I felt so sorry for the poor thing. She had no idea who she was or what she was. It was like she was somewhere else. She may not know but her eyes where blank with no feeling in them what so ever and I could feel her heartache from out here. She had done something but I just didn't know what. She acted like she didn't have a family at all or maybe she thought that she didn't deserve them. I would never allow my child to to think he was unwanted...

"Grace." Sam said as I came into the bedroom.  
I looked to the ground so he couldn't tell I was about to breakdown. I didn't want him to see me cry because then he would feel sorry for me.  
"Grace. I need her name. I just want to check her out before we accept her." Sam said getting up off our king sized bed.  
I came to a stop and looked up at him. His face instantly became sad and soft. I knew what he was going to say.  
"Grace, baby, I know she is hiding something and that she doesn't want us to know but we have to." He said softly putting a hand on my shoulder  
"Babe, you haven't seen her. Her eyes, there full of grieve. I could never do that to her." I sobbed starting to breakdown.  
Sam rapped both arms around me. I couldn't take it any more. My knees buckled and I had to hold on to Sam for support. He sighed and kissed my forehead. I took a deep breath and sobbed once more.  
"Lillian, Lillian Rose." I whimpered as I said it. I hated myself for doing this to her...

"I knew I knew the name from somewhere but nowhere like this." Sam whispered  
I looked at last months newspaper article upon the computer screen. I couldn't believe it. She was Jack Rose's daughter. Jack Rose is a well known actor across the world. He has starred in Darkest fear and Midnight Reckoning. I loved all movies he has been in and I am a huge fan of his but I never knew he had a daughter...  
"Holy Shit." I whispered looking up at Sam.  
His face was blank and he looked almost angry. I saw his face change from blank to anger in a second. What had he read and was it really that bad...

"Sam?" I questioned  
He still didn't move. His eyes fixed on the screen. I couldn't grab his attention. What had he read. It must of been something cause he is only ever like this only when he is about to turn or sees me or Ryan get injured.  
"Sam." I asked more impatient  
I heard Ryan walking around slowly downstairs. I had to get him up here for a family meeting.  
"Ryan. Get you skinny ass up here now." I called  
His pace quickened and he was at the door in no time. He looked worried and so did I.  
"What's going on." He questioned. The worry in his throat surfaced  
"Family meeting." I said calmly. "But it would be nice if your dear father here would get his head of the clouds." I yelled into his ear  
He winced away from me and looked towards me surprised  
"Really?" He asked annoyed. "I was reading. Its worse than I thought." He whispered  
I looked to Ryan as he looked to me so worried that his eyes where watering with it. I looked to Sam and saw him waiting to read it out.  
"Well. Spit it out." I whispered nodding  
I would hate myself after we read this. But I had to know so that my family would be safe...

Sam took a deep breath and let all the air out again. Then he started.  
"Today in the house of the Rose family people within a 100 meter radius complained of screaming. The people closest testified to police that it was coming from the house. They suspected that it was the daughter who was the source of the screaming. Lillian Rose was seen entering the house and hasn't been see coming out yet.  
The sources all say that the screams sounded those of pain. Pure delivered pain. They also said one other word... Death. Latter police personal will send a small flying camera into the house. This camera is invisible to the naked human eye so afterwords we will know what exactly is happening inside...  
While on the scene we heard over a hundred ear piercing screams from the house. The police are urgent to get this camera into the house before it is too late...  
Melissa Burns reporting for American Times." Sam read slowly so we could take it all in.  
I covered my mouth as gagged a little. I couldn't take this. She was only seventeen for god sakes.  
"There's another one. I have to read it babe. You can leave the room if you like." Sam said putting a arm around me.  
"No keep going." I whispered to him  
I should of left the room...

"Last night the police sent a small camera into the house of the famous Rose family. Since 1pm yesterday afternoon screams have been heard coming from the house and they can still be heard now. The source of the screams are said to be Jack's youngest daughter Lillian Rose. A camera invisible to the naked human eye was sent into the house. What the footage showed was absolutely terrible and we advise if you are under 15 or don't like child abuse look away now.  
When the Camera was sent in it found the master bedroom straight away. Inside it captured to people having intercourse but when it recorded the voice of Lillian Rose sobbing "Dad stop, Dad stop" over and over they knew it was Lillian being raped by her father. This has been going on for over 24 hours now.  
The camera was left on a shelf where police recorded Jack saying something about her sleeping with Jake Wilder and that it was her punishment.  
Jack and Jake's father Tim Wilder have been enemies for over ten years now after Jack had an affair with Tim's wife. Tim has never forgive him and who will now for doing this to his own daughter.  
Throughout the whole recording Lillian was crying out and mumbling something. The camera didn't catch what she said but the camera men are going over the footage as we speak.  
In the video taken there is much blood on the bed. It is believed she has been injured several times. There are other things on the tape that we have been told to not share with the public.  
The police have contacted Jake and his father and told them to come around to the house at once to see if they can help Lillian out of this mess...  
Melissa Burns reporting for American Times." Sam read, his voice breaking many times  
I broke down as tears flowed out of my eyes like flooded rivers. How could he do that to his daughter? How?  
"Oh. My. God." Ryan breathed. He slowly lowered his face into his hands.  
Its so depressing knowing that this had happened to her and that her father never really cared for her..  
"There's more." Sam said in a low voice  
Oh My God. How could there be more...

"Two days ago on the 23rd of May Lillian Rose was heard screaming in her house. Yesterday it was discovered that she was being raped by her father. She is injured but the screaming is still going on even today when she shouldn't be alive. She hasn't eaten or drunk anything. She has just been lying on a bed with her father for almost three days now. Jake and Tim Wilder had only just gotten to the scene of the crime about three hours before it all unfolded. Early morning on the 25th of May Jake was heard yelling out to Jack. The house was still then a final scream filled the air. This was the loudest heard yet and he most painful. Soon after Jack came onto the balcony naked with a limp Lillian Rose in his arms.  
"You did this to her." He yelled with tears rolling down her face.  
She must of still been alive cause when he bit her on the neck she screamed. While this was happening Jake and Tim where heard yelling to him. After a minute or two of screams they became wet and soft. Soon they stopped and blood was seen escaping her mouth. After what seamed like forever Jack through Lillian over the railing. She went flying through the air then landed on the snow covered ground 20 metres from where she was dropped. Police opened fire at Jack but before they could hit him he took his own life. Paramedics raced over to where Lillian lay. But it was too late. At 1.01 on May 25th Lillian Rose was pronounced dead.  
May Lillian rest in peace.  
This was a tragic day for all famous people and fans around the glob.  
Melissa Burns reporting for American Times." Sam said not being able to speak once done.  
I rocked slowly back and forth as the word just read rolled over and over in my head. I felt dizzy and sick. I was purely sick.  
"Babe. There's more." He whispered kissing my head  
I shook him off and started to weep.  
"You can leave the room." He said kissing me again  
I shook my head at him and he read on...

"On the day of Lillian Rose's funeral her body was reported missing. People of the public said that it was most probably an act of revenge. What really happened the night before it all started was revealed.  
A bar attendant came forward and reported seeing Lillian with three men all having too much fun. They soon went off to a room. The three men where identified as Jake Wilder, Harry Miller and Tony Wright. All three men where the sons of men that her father hated.  
Rumours that have started are saying that she only did it to get back at her father and god so help me if they are true... Bitch go rot in hell...  
Melissa Burns reporting for American Times." Sam finished  
"Oh my god. Why." A voice wailed  
I turned around to see Lillian in the doorway with tears running down her face. I felt so sorry for her.  
"Why." She yelled then turned around and ran  
All three of use got up and ran after her. When we caught sight of her she was heading to the door.  
"Ryan." I called  
He raced past me and grabbed her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. Tears started to role down my face as she struggled to breath through her sobs.  
"Why." She whispered. "I didn't want to die." She cried out  
I turned around and ran towards the smallest room I could find. I need to be alone. I couldn't take it anymore...

**Chapter 2 done.  
R&R and please follow if you like. Not for forcing you into anything... :D  
Hoped you liked it... :D**


	3. Chapter 3

How is this real?

**Declaimer: I do not own the shiver series... D:**

Chapter 3:

**My History**

Ryan's POV

She was in my arms, she was weak and fragile, she had been hurt by her own kin and she could never trust another man in her life. I was hoping to turn that around. She couldn't be afraid of men if she was going to live forever with three or ten. Something like that. Anyway. She was still weeping in my arms on my bed. She was hurt having to remember all the bad memories of her pervious life. Her features where shaking and her mind was blank. He hated to remember what had happened and I didn't do anything to stop my family from looking her history up. I should of stopped them, I should of taken her away, I should of stopped all of this...

"Lillian." I whispered lifting her head so it was in line with mine.  
Her face was red from crying so much and her eyes had a shade of blue glistening in them. Everything about her made me feel sad, feel like my whole had ended.  
"What?" She managed to chock out between her sobs  
I took a deep breath and rose my hand to her soft face. She quickly became stiff and afraid. I felt the wolf within her growing in strength. Was she really that scared of me that she would let her wolf take some control over her...

Ok let me explain. We aren't like normal wolves, we are human, we live forever and we shift when it is winter. Aka too cold. Our spices is different to other werewolves. We can sense each other's thoughts when we are human and we send each other images when we are in wolf form. Our minds change from human, tame and smart, to wolf, wild and dog like. Our minds change to those that a wolf would have so it functions less reliably. Our movement and every other bit of the brain is the same except for talking, solving problems and most of all our human lives. We forget everything when we are wolves. Our family, friends and who we are as a human. It's the same for us who have just turned back to human form. We remember certain bits of our time as a wolf but we really have to concentrate to remember, and the worst bit is that our minds take a couple of hours to fully return to normal so we might not know who we are or where we are...

To become a wolf you have to be bitten by a actual werewolf. The werewolf can be in wolf or human form for the venom to work. The first turn is the most painful, well all of them are painful. Anyway for the first couple of weeks, no matter what the temperature, the shifts are uncontrolled and scary. I hated it when I went through my first shift. I was at school and I had no idea what was wrong with me. I thought I was some kind of freak. See my presents never told me about what I was until it actually happened. All I knew was that they went away every winter to go on a big mission. You know to help the needy and the poor. I wanted to but they always said "it's too cold for you son. We just can't let you come." It was so lonely without them. Luckily my shift was at the beginning of fall so my parents where around for that. Which was very helpful... Anyway, after the shifting has calmed down they can stay human for a while until it gets too cold again. I must admit it was freaking scary.

Our kind live in packs. Every winter we shift one by one. It may take 2 - 3 weeks for all of us to shift. We never minded much cause we could go and wait at the edge of the tree line for the others to change. Our packs are made up of around 10 - 20 wolves. Our kind is on the climb but I don't know if it will stay that way for long...

Humans find it fun to hunt us and kill us. They always think that we are the ones killing the people that go missing but surprisingly every time someone goes missing another wolf comes into the pack so it can't be us. But we can't just shift at gun point and say "wait man, you've got the wrong guy." If I did I would be on the group dead...

It sounds fun to be us but it's not. Around 21 years ago my mum and dad where apart of a pack that they loved most but then the worst happened. A well known hunter of Mercy Falls called a hunting party to kill all wolves in the Boundary Wood. Mum, dad and uncle Cole tried to get the rest of the pack to safety but it never happened. They came in a helicopter and the wolves got confused. One by one they where all shot. Only mum and dad along with a couple of others survived. Cole was seriously injured and my parents where convinced that he was dead. I couldn't blame them. From his many stories I guess you could call them he said he had a blown up thigh. That is revolting. Anyway mum had told me that Beck, the closest thing my dad had to a dad, was killed in the hunt...

She said that dad was just standing there, shaking, hands beside him, silent and staring down at the body at there feet. Something terrible in my dad's face made tear after noiseless tear slide down her cheek.  
"Sam." She begged. "Please."  
Dad said, "I'm fine."  
And then he just crumbled gently to the ground. He was a curled form, hands up behind his head, pulling his face down to his knees, so far beyond crying she didn't know what to do.  
She crouched down beside him and wrapped her arms around him. He shook and shook, but no tears came.  
"Grace," he whispered, and in that one word, she heard agony. He was running a hand through his hair again and again, knotting and releasing fistfuls of it in his pal , ceaseless. "Grace, help me. Help me."  
But she didn't know what to do...

To this very day I still shed tears for my pop who died my dad's hero. He was the one who turned him but he helped him through it. My dad's parents tried to kill him when they found out what he was. He was only 12 at the most. They pushed him into a bathtub full of boiling hot water to heat him up but when they knew they couldn't do anything they slit his wrists and waited but his death never came. His parents where sent to prison for life for what they did to him and I'm glad. I would of never wanted to meet them. Dad still had troubles getting into a bathtub because of them...

Another downside to being a wolf is that every 10 years or so you have to get the cure. The cure stops you from shifting but before I go into the information about this I must tell you about our life span...

Us wolves we live around 10 years shifting back and forth between human and wolf but then we stop. We shift into a wolf one year and we never shift back. We stay a wolf for the average wolf life span then we die. So 10 years of shifting then around 15 as a full wolf...

Ok so the cure doesn't fully cure us it just stops the shifts. It's hard to explain. My mum was dragged off her tyre swing when she was eleven. My dad stopped the wolves from killing her but she had been bitten. He carried her back and wait for her to turn. Always waiting at twilight each and everyday. But what he didn't know was that my mum's dad had locked her in the car and it was one of the hottest days in history of mercy falls. The heat should of killed her but she survived. Uncle Cole came to the conclusion that the fever must of burned the wolf. It stopped the shifting for 6 years but then she was made to turn. They figured that it stopped the shifting but it didn't stop the ageing. So it was like when the older wolves where stuck being wolves but she was only human. She was beginning to die and they had to turn her.

So every 10ish years they have to have the cure so we don't stay wolf. That is one of the downsides. Major downside.

Ok something's about my family...  
My dad is Sam Roth. The one and only. Then my mum is Grace Roth. Uncle Cole know as Cole st. Clair. Love him. We have 17 other pack members... Zero, Becca, Bella, Ander, Edward, Jace, Clary, Yogi, Danielle, Brooks, Luce, Hellen, Lucas, Hector, Stefan, Elena and Kathleen. There all awesome. They live in the mason with us. We have 40 bedrooms, 45 bathrooms and around 30 other rooms. A pool too. Can never live without swimming...

Anyway, liking or not liking what i am I have to deal with it and I have to live through all the loss and pain and grief of loosing a member but that happens way too much. I can't seam to stop it but I must protect Lillian with my life.

"I won't hurt you. Remember what I said earlier. Tell me what I said." I said softly moving my thumb on her cheek. She seamed to calm down a little and relax as she remembered.  
"Listen to me. Not the wolf. Me. Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." She whispered looking down at the bed  
I slowly lifted her head up again to look at mine.  
"Yes that is it. Know that I will NEVER hurt you. I NEVER want to hurt you." I said cupping her face in my hands  
A smiled creeped onto he face she chuckled a little.  
"What." I asked confused  
"No one has ever said they won't hurt me." She said softly  
"Well you better get used to it cause when the others change back you will have everyone to answer to." I laughed  
She laughed with that and then she took a deep breath.  
"I would like to know what I am. I know I'm a wolf and that you can read minds but nothing else." She said looking me in the eyes.  
I took a deep breath and looked her right in the eyes.  
"We aren't like normal wolves, we are human, we live forever and we shift when it is winter. Aka..."

I told her everything about my family and myself and what she is. I don't know how she handled it but she didn't scream at all so that's a good thing... I hope...

**Chapter three done...  
Ok peeps. I need reviews. I would like to know if you like it or if you want me to stop writhing it. I don't want to spend time writing if no one likes it. D: PLEASE R&R...**


	4. Chapter 4

How is this real? Declaimer: I do not own the shiver series... D: Chapter 4: Trust must be earned... Lillian's POV Ok then. I'm a wolf. I'm a freaking wolf. I thought I was like imagining or dreaming all of this but I'm a real wolf. I share a house with three other wolves. Apparently there is a whole pack of them out there in the wild. They'll be turning soon but I don't know if I can cope. With all the new faces and stuff. I've never really been good around people. Not until I met Ryan which was only around 5 hours ago. He is very nice, and attractive, and handsome, and caring and most of all cute! Anyway he left me to be alone around half an hour ago after he had told me about our kinds past. It was interesting but I think his father had a hard time when he was young. Ryan let me stay in one of the many spare rooms in the house. I was on the second floor of the three story building. I guess it was so big because of all the other people who make a living here. I think my room was a spare even when everyone was here because all around the house I could smell other scents that weren't Ryan, Sam or Graces but in my room there was only mine, Ryan and Graces scents. So fresh so clean. It was wonderful. The walls where my favourite colour. Purple. The bed set was dark purple with black swirls and curls all over it and the windows where massive. It gave me a perfect view of the woods. I had a big wonderful balcony and so many clothes. Grace had gone out while Ryan and I where talking and got me all these awesome, new clothes. She said it was one of her many ways to say sorry. I didn't really care about the whole finding out my past thing but to remember what my own flesh and blood did to me was torture. Like someone stabbing me slowly with a blunt knife. Ew. Anyway I was not short of clothes now. Yay. There was so many different brands. And i had so many new shoes and jewellery and hats, makeup, hair accessories. Everything. I love ed Grace for all her motherly love. That's something I have never really gotten. I mean dad had so many different girlfriends but not one of them liked me. Anyway back to Ryan! He was meant to come and get me after a hour or so. Well not to take me anywhere but just to comfort me. It was a little scary being in a house with so much room. That was the problem. There was too much spear room. It was so only and dark sometimes. But my walls where very comforting. I loved them. Every bedroom I have ever had has been purple and this room made me feel like I was at home. With my mum who only 2 years ago pasted away. I hope if I have children I won't die before their wedding. Then there where three knocks on my door. "Lillian. It's Ryan. Can I come in." He asked politely I took a deep breath and took in his wonderful scent. It was still so fresh but I could pick up a small amount of worry in the air. I wonder why that is. "Yeah. Come in." I said happily The door slowly made its way open and there in the door with a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt was Ryan. You could see his many muscles. Every single one of them. Damn he was so cute. "I'm not disturbing you?" He asked closing the door behind him "No, no. Come sit down. I was kind of getting lonely." I chuckled He smiled and walked slowly over to the bed. He slowly put all his weight onto the bed. His muscles flexed and his body was tight. "What's wrong?" I asked looking him in the eyes "They know your alive, Lillian." He whispered I took a deep breath in and looked away from him. How could the news of me still being alive be out. How could the news of me being here of all things get out. I don't know but could I really trust these people. Could I trust them with the outcome of my life, my future. "Lillian." Ryan whispered gripping my arm and lightly tugging sideways on it I turned around slowly and looked at him. He looked sick. Really sick. What was wrong. Something wasn't right. "Ryan what is going on?" I stuttered putting my cold hand against his hot, sick face. He clothed his eyes and seamed to get more sick with every breath he took. "They know you are here and that is why I can't leave you. You turned early. Way too early. It's only the start of winter and you have changed back for summer." He started but soon began the cough and cough. He stopped around a minute later. His breathing was rough and ragged. His skin now as pail as a ghost. "I'm sick. I'm sick Lillian because I have to change. I have to." He whispered trying to hold back his terrible cough. "It's ok Ryan I understand. And I want to come with you too, I couldn't survive here all by my self." I chuckled Ryan looked me in the eyes to see if I was lying and after a minute he cracked a smile. "You really want to come?" He asked almost jumping up and down with joy "Yes! I want to be with you." I laughed "Are your sure. Because it hurts." He whispered kissing my arm "Yes I am sure." I smiled "Ok let's go. You must get cold. You have to be cold to turn." He said grabbing my hand and dragging me downstairs. The house was so quiet. Maybe his parents had already turned. "They have turned." He said running to the door. "Ok I will go first then you may come. Ok." He quickly opened the door and slipped out. I closed the door behind me and watched as he striped down to nothing. His bones started to move and his arms started to crawl with fur. Soon one large snap filled the air around the house and there in front of me stood a large black and white wolf. He was mainly white with black patches on him. His tail and ears where black mainly with some other places of black here and there. But the one way I knew it was Ryan was those amber and black eyes. They changed a little but not much the only difference was the black I'm them. The wolf started to bark and jump around never taking it's eyes off of me. I loved him. Every movement was so graceful and happy. I wish everyday of my life could be like that. "Alright, alright. I'm coming." I laughed opening the door and walking out into the cold. The winters air was chilly and cold at my skin. I could already feel my bones moving. So I quickly freed myself of my clothes and stood waiting as my bones moved and my skin itched. I looked the the wolf as I wait patiently. It didn't have to wait long because one last snap filled y ears mad what followed was a wolf like howl... Chapter 5 is on the way. Please R&R! 


End file.
